1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable diapers for incontinent males, and to a garment system incorporating same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leak-resistant disposable diaper including a main fluid-absorbing diaper body and a flexible sleeve, attached to the main diaper body, for directing fluid flow into the interior of the diaper.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different absorbent pads and related devices are known for dealing with male incontinence. Examples of some of the known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,123 to Langstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,968 to Komis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,943 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,853 to Bryant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,052 to Kubo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,978 to Bayne, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,762 to Boyer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,582 to Dwork, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,142 to Mattson, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,096 to Dwork et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,088 to Terjesen discloses a design for a specialized male undergarment, containing an extra rectangular section of fabric forming a pouch between the leg portions.
Although the known diapers have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved leak-resistant diaper for incontinent male users. In particular, there is a need for an improved diaper for male users which is structured to reliably catch and trap fluid waste, while tending to keep such fluid away from the user""s skin. Furthermore, there is a need for a garment system including such a specialized leak-resistant diaper.
The present invention provides an improved diaper for male users which is structured to reliably catch and trap fluid waste, while keeping such fluid away from the user""s skin.
In a first illustrative embodiment of the invention, a disposable diaper includes a main diaper body with a flexible plastic housing. The diaper housing has a front wall and aback wall sealably joined to the front wall and substantially parallel thereto. The back wall has an aperture formed therein. The front and back walls cooperate to define a housing chamber therebetween.
The main diaper body also includes at least one layer of absorbent material disposed within the housing chamber.
The diaper also includes a flexible sleeve, attached to the back wall of the housing surrounding the aperture. The sleeve is substantially cylindrical in shape, although flexible, and is substantially perpendicular to the back wall of the housing. The flexible sleeve is in fluid communication with the housing chamber via the aperture. The sleeve is provided for placement surrounding a user""s phallus, to direct inadvertent fluid flow into the interior of the housing.
Optionally, the diaper may have an adhesive material attached to a lower portion of the housing front wall, to allow it to be removably fastened to an undergarment.
The main diaper body may also include a first flange extending outwardly at an upper left portion thereof, and a second flange extending outwardly at an upper right portion thereof. Where these side flanges are used, a fastener may be provided, attached to each of the flanges, for fastening the diaper to an undergarment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved diaper for use by incontinent males.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.